Detalles importantes Y no tanto, sobre Chiaki
by Raven Granger
Summary: Noda Megumi sabe muchas cosas sobre su senpai. Algunas son de suma importancia, otras no tanto. Aunque para ella es dificil discernir unas de otras.


**Disclaimer:** Nodame Cantabile no es de mi propiedad, de hecho, es de una linda señorita llamada Tomoko Ninomiya que llegaba hasta extremos como el _síndrome del túnel carpiano_ para continuar con esta magnífica obra.

oOoOoOo

**Detalles importantes (y no tanto) sobre Chiaki Shinichi. **

Había mil cosas que Noda Megumi sabía sobre Chiaki Shinichi. Cosas relevantes y cosas insignificantes.

Sabia, por ejemplo, que el máximo tiempo que su Senpai podía quedarse ensimismado estudiando alguna partitura, sin probar bocado ni ir al baño, eran 8 horas con 43 minutos. Estaba segura. Ella había estado allí.

Sabia, también, que el joven director era alérgico a los roedores…. De entre las millones de cosas que había en el mundo para provocar una alergia, el lo era a esos peludos animalitos. ¡Y con lo que a ella le _encantaban_ los hámsters!

Otra cosa que le constaba a la chica, era lo obsesivo que podía llegar a ser Chiaki con la limpieza. O con su aspecto. O al momento de tocar. O al momento de hacer las compras… también cuando cocinaba, planchaba, lavaba…. En fin, sea dicho que, tras conocerlo, la palabra "obsesión" había tomado un nuevo significado para Nodame.

Un dato extra (Y por el que pasó penurias para conseguir) era la marca favorita de ropa interior de su Senpai. "Cotton's life". Jamás compraba otra. Algunas misiones de espionaje en el centro comercial cuando Chiaki andaba cerca, y tras ser descubierta, unos gritos y acusaciones violentas dirigidas hacia ella habían hecho de ese pequeño detalle, el más valioso de todo su repertorio.

También conocía el olor preciso de su loción… y de su shampoo… y de su jabón de tocador… y de su suavizante de telas… y de…  
Nodame conocía tan bien el aroma de Chiaki Shinichi, que, con los ojos cerrados, podía hallarlo sin ningún problema, incluso en un lugar abarrotado. A las pruebas se remitía.

Ella sabía, el profundo respeto que él le guardaba a Franz Von Stressman, por haberle enseñado tantas cosas, no solo de Dirección y Ejecución. Sino por haberle mostrado como dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento. Nodame también se lo agradecía profundamente.

La chica conocía la manera exacta en que a su Senpai le gustaba el café: cargado y sin azúcar. En contradicción, había descubierto, le encantaban los chocolates de cierta repostería en Paris. Y lo mucho que significaba para el llevarla allí: solía acompañar a su padre al mismo local cuando era un niño. Era el único gesto que el recordaba de amabilidad de su progenitor.

Los romances malogrados, los errores en sus relaciones y el deseo abandonado de convertirse en chef, los había obtenido en una noche en que Chiaki estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para hablar, pero no lo suficientemente como para caer dormido, como acostumbraba.

Nodame se aseguró de anotar la marca del vino y la cantidad exacta de copas que había bebido. Podría ser de utilidad en algún momento, había pensado.

La joven había descubierto, durante una sesión espontánea de piano con él, que por mucho que dijera lo contrario, su Senpai estaba pendiente del momento en que ella comenzara a hacer "ese extraño gesto con la boca", para poder quedársele viendo embobado durante unos segundos, antes de corregirla con un violento ademán.

Nunca le había tomad demasiada importancia al hecho de que el siempre tuviera un boleto para ella en sus conciertos, hasta que supo, de boca de los miembros de la Roux-Marlet, que era lo primero que hacia cuando se anunciaba una fecha de exhibición, y que el mismo elegía el asiento.

Nodame sabía perfectamente su pieza favorita. (_Pathetique_ de Beethoven) su talla de calzado (8 y ½) su día favorito de la semana (Miércoles) su color favorito….

Sus traumas de la infancia, su compositor preferido, sus aspiraciones a futuro, su comida favorita, sus motivaciones,

_Nadie_ más en este mundo sabía más sobre Chiaki Shinichi. Ni siquiera su propia madre. De eso estaba segura. Porque _nadie_ le amaba ni le admiraba tanto como ella.

Y si existía otra cosa de la cual Noda Megumi estuviese segura, esa era que Chiaki Shinichi sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella.

oOoOoOoOo

Mukyyya! Estos 2 son sencillamente amor puro. :D sigo sin sabe como es posible que una serie como esta no tenga tantos seguidores!

Ahh y lamento si el drabble quedo demasiado meloso. .

Asi que…. Que les pareció? les ha gustadooo, aunque sea un poco?

¡Review por favor!


End file.
